Running your way into her heart
by Wolfie The Fearless
Summary: Weiss lives under her fathers expections but after a mysterious group of freerunners start causing mayhem around the city and a chance encounter with a black haired faunas, will Weiss break free for her fathers reign?
1. chapter 1

i don't own anything.

"Police are still looking for the group of teenagers who vandalised the stone statue in Emerald Forest park. Who ever commited this crime is anyone's guess." the news reporter said before the tv cut to commerical.

A shout of anger rang out as objects were thrown around the kitchen. However a white haired girl wasn't the slightest bit bothered.The white-haired girl just continued to try and enjoy her breakfast before it got cold.

"Those slackers think they can do whatever they want! How dare they deface the statue that many good people have paid for to be put up!" a man with the same white hair as the girl sitting at the large kitchen table yelled with anger. His hands balled into fists as he huffed, trying to catch his breath. Once he was somewhat calm he turned to the girl who was quiety eating her breakfast. "What do you think of this Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. So much for a nice, quiet breakfast. She thought bitterly. "Honestly, i do agree with you father. Those degenerates have taken this a step to far." she lied. Hoping to get this conversation over with so she could go to school.

"Hmph good to know someone has their head in straight in the city, most citizans would just sit back silently and let these scoundrels do as they please." weiss' father Jacques schnee spat.

"Yes father they most certainly would, now if you in excuse me I must get ready for school." Jacques let out a grunt of awknowledgement. Weiss pushed out chair, got up and made her way to her bedroom upstairs.

Once inside her room she began to get changed for shool. She changed into a light blue blouse and a simple white skirt with light blue flats to finish the look. She cast a glance at a black beaded necklace, with a shrug she grabbed said necklace and put it on. She then proceeded to brush her pure white locks and fixed her hair in her signature off center ponytail. Once she was satsified with her look she moved to her bed and grabbed her light blue backpack off the bed.

She made her way down the stairs and headed towards the front door, where her butler waited.

"Good Morning Klein." Weiss greeted him with a happy smile.

"Ah, Good Morning Miss Schnee, Lovely day isn't it?" Klein returned the greeting with the same wide smile Weiss wore.

"Yes it is quite nice isn't it? Though I could do with out my father's rants this early in the morning." Weiss said, releasing a heavy sigh.

Klein's eyes changed color to a dark red.

"If ya ask me I say Mr. Schnee should lay off the coffee." Klein whispered in a rushed and raspy voice. Klein laughed along with weiss as they walked through the front door and towards the slick black car that was sitting in the front ready to take off.

Klein's eyes changed back to the soft light brown it was before and opened the car door leading to the back passenger seat.

" I hope you have a wonderful day at school Miss Schnee."

Weiss gave Klein a soft smile and got into the car. The door closed with a soft 'click' and the car was off, driving to it's destination. Beacon Academy.

 **Author's note I am new to the whole writing community so good easy on me.**


	2. Running

**_Author's note: I write this on mobile. uhhh Still pretty new to the fanfiction community any help or tips are appreciated. I don't own anything._**

Beacon academy was an impressive school, with large buildings, pointed roofs and impressive artwork, structures and imagery.

Weiss walked down the pathway that was lined with tall trees and had a circular water fountain positioned in the center, her shoes making dull thuds as she walked.

She was looking for her electric blue-haired friend Neptune. Her and Neptune go way back to when they were children. Their fathers stuck them together in hopes of the two starting a relationship which would merge the companies together. That plan failed however when the two teenagers confessed to eachother they were both gay. After that the two seventeen year olds decided to stay bestfriends instead of romantic partners. However that doesn't stop her father from trying to make the two more than friends.

"BOO!" someone yelled and grabbed her shoulders. Weiss let out a scream and whirled around to come face to face with her bestfriend.

"Urgh! Neptune!" Weiss yelled loudly. She clenched her teeth in anger. "Do you always have to be so childish?"

"C'mon snowflake you're only as young as you feel." Neptune replied. He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Whatever, C'mon we're gonna be late for our first day of class-oof!"

A black mass slammed into Weiss before she could finish her sentence. Weiss closed her eyes and prepared to meet the hard concrete ground. But she never did. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a girl with piercing amber eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the mysterious amber eyed girl exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. My friend and I were running so we wouldn't be late for class! I swear I didn't see you until the last second."

Once Weiss got a better sense of her surroundings she realized that the mysterious girl had her hands clenched tightly onto Weiss' shirt. Weiss also realized that the girl infront of her was **_cute_**. She had a soft complexion, not a blemish in sight. She was pale but Weiss found that attractive. This amber eyed girl was tall. Atleast taller than Weiss. Black hair framed her face in long midnight black tresses.

"uh, no! No it's my fault for not watching were I was going." Weiss stated. She tried to play it cool but her red hot blush gave away her how flustered she was.

"Are you ok though? I was running really fast." the black-haired girl asked.

"Yes, Im alright-" Just then Weiss noticed something. "Are those ears?" This time Weiss took a **_really_** good look at this tall, cute stranger. She wore a regular plain black pull over hoodie with the sheets pulled up to her elbow, a white shirt underneath, tan jeans and black and white sneakers. On top of her head she has two black fuzzy triangler ears, a slight tilt of her head revealed that she also had a long black tail that swished side to side lazily.

"Yeah they are. I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake smile as she ended her introduction. Weiss also noticed that she had fangs.

Once Blake finished talking, a boy with spiky blonde hair, white open shirt showing off his abs, jeans, black and yellow shoes and a monkey tail come sprinting towards them.

Neptune, who was watching the whole exchange between weiss and blake suddenly found his attention on a blonde who was running full speed towards the small group.

"Gah! Blake! You just left me behind!" The blonde exclaimed before he slumped forward, hands on his knees breathing heavily.

Blake let out a hearty laugh. Which was Weiss found out was starting to become her favorite sound.

"I'm sorry Sun I thought you could keep up." Blake said. Snickering as she finished her sentence.

"W-what! Whatever! I was just going easy on you. Ya know!" Sun exclaimed, his male pride obviously hurt. He stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his chin up.

"Guys, this is Sun Wukong. My brother." Blake stated. Even moving her hand in Sun's direction.

Sun perked up at being introduced. He put on a charming smile and made his way over to weiss stretching his hand out for a hand shake. "Well hello there cutie. I'm Sun. Sun Wukong."

Weiss took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Her mouth turned in a polite smile. She really didn't want him hitting on her, maybe she can turn his attention towards someone who is actually interested in his gender?

"I'm Weiss." She left out her last name on purpose. " Nice to meet you and this is my best friend Neptune." she said, dropping Sun's hand and pointing at Neptune with her thumb.

Sun turned in Neptune's direction another charming smile ready. "Hey dude! Nice to meet ya. I'm Sun."

H-hey! I'm Neptune. Vasilias. I mean I'm Neptune Vasilias!" Neptune stuttered. Obviously flustered at the sight of the blonde monkey faunus.

While Neptune was dealing with his newfound crush, weiss was laughing up a storm from her spot next to blake. Seeing her best friend like this was refreshing. And hilarious.

Neptune in the other hand didn't find it as funny. He cast a glare at weiss out if the corner of his eye. He had to play it cool or else he would say something totally stupid. Then he remembered something.

"Hey...aren't we supposed to head to class?"

All four teens the remembered the main reason they were there in the first place. They were there to learn!

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that" Blake said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. A nervous smile on her face.

"Well blake we better get loving...I MEAN MOVING!" Weiss yelled. Clearly embarrassed at her slip up. "Yeah moving, I mean it is the first day of school we wouldn't want to be late now would we? Right let's go." She took off at a speed towards the entrance of the school leaving Blake standing stunned, Sun with a knowing grin on his face and Neptune dying of laughter.

This school year was definitely going to be interesting.

 ** _ok finally finished. I was gonna upload sooner but something happend and my work ended up being deleted. I ended up having to start over twice. Anyway i hope you guys like the story as much as i liked writing it. But i am not ending it here got some other stuff planned._**

 ** _P.S. I am still new so go easy on me. I don't really know what i'm doing. Kind of just going with the flow._**


	3. chapted 3

**_I don't own anything._**

The group pushed their way past the impressive doors of Beacon Academy. Art work lined the walls along with silver vases filled with beautiful and exotic flowers.

A chorus of _'oohhh'_ and _'ahhhh'_ rang out from the small group as they gazed at the artwork on their way towards the front desk.

Once at the front desk, they were greeted with the sight of a blonde woman with green eyes sitting behind the desk, typing away at the computer in infront of her. The clicking rang out softly like a song. The golden nametag read _Glynda Goodwitch._

Weiss cleared her throat before she spoke. "Excuse me. Could we get our schedules please?"

Glynda stopped typing and looked up at the heiress. Her eyes widen when she recogonised the pure white hair. "Miss Schnee." Green eyes scanned the group and took notice of the faunus present. "Of course I will get your schedules one moment please."

Weiss flinched when the blonde woman said her full name. She glanced to her right and noticed Blake and Sun had tensed up. She sighed sadly and thought. _I expected as much._

Glynda handed over the paper and couldn't help but notice that Weiss' eyes looked _sad_. "Here you are Miss Schnee. I will need the names of everyone else please."

Blake stepped forward and listed off each of their names. Giving Weiss a small smile when she finished. Glynda raised an eyebrow at the smile and was suprised when the smile was returned with a smile painting Weiss' cheeks.

 _Maybe I didn't screw things up._ Weiss thought happily.

Eventually they all got their schedules and moved to sit down in the chairs outside the lobby. However, the group was short a chair.

"Here you can have my seat." Blake said to Weiss after everyone had sat down.

"You're too kind," Weiss sat down and straightened out her skirt. "Thank you."

They all laid out their schedules. Cheers broke out among the group when they discovered all their schedules were alike. They also found their first class was in five minutes. Groans replaced the cheers as they stood up and attempted to find their class room. They roamed the halls until they found the correct classroom. Weiss sat down on the left end of the row with Neptune on her right. Meanwhile, Blake sat next to Neptune with Sun.

Eventually, the teacher came in and introduced himself as Professor Port then proceeded to tell the class of his experiences traveling over the years.

Weiss' attention on Port was broken by a series of clicking noises. She listened to try and locate the noise. It was coming from her far right. She turned towards the noise and found that Neptune had fallen asleep. Looking past the electric-blue hair, She saw Blake and Sun in the middle of a heated pen-sword battle with their tails. In the end Sun's tail won by knocking the writing utensil out of Blake's grip. A smug grin made it onto Sun's face. Both faunus stiffened when they heard the Professor clear his throat in their direction. Blake's ears drooped as a shy smile made itself known. Sun rubbed his neck, feeling sheepish. The Professor raised an eyebrow and returned to his story.

Weiss thought Blake looked _adorable_

Sometime later, the bell rang signaling the end of the first period class. Students filed out of the classroom talking amongst themselves.

"Nice going Sun you got us in trouble." Blake punched Sun in the arm.

"Me!?" Sun exclaimed. "You're the one who dropped the pen."

Weiss watched, amused as the siblings bickered, a small smile on her face. Until Blake cried out in pain. A boy with orange hair gripped the faunus' tail in an iron grip. "I told you it was real." He snickered to his friends behind him.

Before Weiss could yell at him, a blonde blurr struck the orange-haired boy in the face knocking him back. With the boy's grip on her tail Blake was thrown back into Weiss' chest who wrapped her arms around her but tumbled back due to the added weight.

"What the hell!" The boy yelled holding his face. He looked up at his assailant, a blonde girl with lilac eyes.

Professor Port came out of his classroom to see what all the noise was. His gaze drifted from Blake and Weiss on the floor to the blonde girl who was in a fighting stance and finally to the boy who had a hand holding his nose with a group of friends behind him.

Port's gaze hardened. "Cardin Winchester in my classroom now."

Grumbling, Cardin walked toward the classroom and through the door but not before casting a glare over his shoulder. Bowing his head towards the other students, Port walked into his classroom, shutting the door behind him.

Blake grabbed her tail, gently rubbing it until the pain subsided. Then she remembered who she had fallen on. She stood up and turned around to help Weiss to her feet. "There." Weiss said when she was on her own to feet. "We're even."

Blake smiled and turned towards the blonde-haired girl. Her eyes widened. "Yang?"

Yang flashed a smile that would put the sun to shame. "The one and only Kit cat." She said, holding out her arms for a hug. Thrilled, Blake flung herself into the blonde's arms.

"Oh my _god_ , I miss you guys so much!" Blake pulled back to glance around and behind Yang. "Where's Ruby?"

"Oh, Ruby went on ahead to class." Yang replied. Lilac eyes then took notice of the two new additions. Pointing her chin in their direction she asked. "Who are they?"

Blake remembered she wasn't alone. Somewhat embarrassed she answered. "Oh, the guy with blue hair is Neptune." Neptune waved at hearing his name called. "And the girl with white hair is Weiss."

Glad that Blake left out her last name, Weiss stood infront of Yang and held out a hand, with a soft "Nice to meet you."

Ignoring the hand Yang moved to instead scope up the tiny heiress in a warm bear hug. Weiss could feel her back popping from the sheer force of the hug. Satisfied, Yang set the squirming girl down on her own two feet, and smiled cheerfully. "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs."

Weiss huffed and straighten out her side ponytail. "A warning would have been nice."

Blake smiled at Weiss, her long canines glistening in the sun light that leaked through one of the many massive windows that lined the halls of the school. Weiss blushed when she looked up from her hair and saw Blake smiling cutely at her. The heiress returned Blake's smile with her own. Time seemed to slow, as amber met ice blue. Weiss breathe hitched, " _That's it, I'm crushing hard. I admit it."_

Yang smacked Blake in the back, severing the intense eye contact between the black and white haired duo. A dull thud could be heard over the sea of students walking to get to their own classes. "What do your schedules look like?"

Blake let out a pained grunt. She gave Yang a look of annoyance, folded cat ears included, before fishing out her schedule from her hoodies front pocket. Smoothing out the wrinkles the faunus handed it to Yang, her cat tail curling slightly. "Our schedules are all the same. I don't know about yours and Ruby's."

Yang took the crumpled schedule. Lilac eyes scanned over the words printed onto the standard printer paper. The blonde haired girl straightened with delight. "Sweet, ours is the same too."

Neptune cut in. "Sorry to interrupt but we should get to class." He said pointing with his thumb behind him.

Mumurs broken out in the group, they walked towards their next classroom. Blake, Sun and Yang walked a bit ahead of Weiss and Neptune who were in their own hushed conversation. Throwing glances ever now and then at Blake.

"So-" Yang started. She poked Blake's cheek teasingly. "You gonna ask her out yet or no?"

"I don't know who your talking about Yang." Blushing Blake turned her head, not wanting to see the smirk on the blonde's face.

"Yeah man, you can tell she's _totally_ _into you_." Sun voicing his own teasing. "Her friend Neptune is cute too."

Blake let out a growl and speed walked away from the two smirking blondes.

However, Yang was determined. Once Blake had slowed to a regular walk, She strolled up to Blake, hands behind her back. She leaned in to speak into one of Blake's faunus ears. "Does she make your lady parts _gush."_

Blake's ears stood at attention before flattening against her skull in mortification. Blake shoved Yang to the side, her face blazing red. Sun and Yang stooped over and laughed uncontrollably at Blake's face.

"Ugh Yang you pervert." Blake growled. "Look, I like her I do. I would love to ask her out but right now I'm more focused on the White Fang ok?"

Yang and Sun's giggles died down. Sun's tail curled into the shape of a question mark. Yang looked at Blake with a deadpann expression. "Your no fun Blakey." She pouted.

"Unless Weiss can support our cause then yes I will go out with her." Blake replied crossing her arms.

Just then Yang had an idea. It was a long shot but it could work.

 ** _NEPTUNE WEISS_**

"I'm telling you Weiss, she's _totally into you."_ Neptune whispered to Weiss, glancing at Blake's back when he was finished.

Weiss let out a sigh. "Neptune, she is not _into_ me. I'm a Schnee! She's a faunus. Do you have any idea how father will react to this? No matter how much I want us to date, we can't." Weiss eyes looked sad as she gazed out the window, watching leaves fall from the trees planted directly outside the windows.

Neptune felt bad for Weiss, she deserved a chance at love. "Hey, forget about your dad snowflake. I know for a _fact_ that Blake is totally into you. I've seen the way she looks at you."

A smile pulled at Weiss' lips. Her sour mood considerably lifted. "Thanks Neptune, but I'm just so _nervous."_ The heiress started to play with her silky strands of white hair out of habit. She glanced at the faunus shove the blonde away from her.

"Maybe you can ask her brother or that other blonde, they seem to know eachother well." Neptune said.

The group came to a stop at the classroom door it's wood polished to almost a mirror shine. Sun stepped forward and turned the gold handle and walked inside. The remainder of the group followed.


	4. Chapter 4

The group crowded around the door looking around the crowded classroom for open seats. Yang, who was the second person to enter after Sun scanned the seats for her little sister. Her lilac eyes settled on a head of red and black hair.

"Ruby!" She called.

Silver eyes peeked out from under a red hood. They widened when they saw the mane of black hair beside her sister. "Blake!" Ruby dashed out from behind the seats and sprinted towards Blake, her hood coming off in the process. Blake's faunus ears perked at the sound of her name, she barely had enough time to prepare before a red blur crashed into her sending them both sprawling on the floor.

Laughing, Blake leaned on her arms to look a the red bundle currently hugging her waist. The faunus reached up and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Hey, Squirt." She said fondly.

Several pairs of eyes turned toward the duo on stationed on the floor. Blake felt a blush makes its way from her neck up to her face.

"Oh Blake! We missed you _so much_. It was _so_ _boring_. I mean the country is _beautiful_ but we couldn't show you or hang out with you-" Ruby rambled on. Her arms still locked firmly around Blake's middle.

"Um, Ruby." Blake interrupted. She lightly pushed on Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby snapped back to reality and looked up from where she had her face buried in the soft fabric of Blake's hoodie. She took in the sight of a smirking Yang, the huge smile of Sun, a pointed look from a girl with white hair and finally a look of confusion from a boy with shocking blue hair. "Umm." She said simply.

Someone cleared their throat gaining the attention of everyone. A man with spiky green hair and disheveled clothes. His yellow tie was almost backwards with how fast he moved. "Now, if you students are finished we can get on with the lesson." He pushed his glasses up his nose when he finished speaking. He straightened up, stiff as a ruler. "Now i want everyone to break up into pairs!" He exclaimed. He zipped back to his desk the golden name plate read _Bartholomew Oobleck._

The sea of students seated at their desks moved and curled like an wave as they rushed to sit with their friends. Ruby and Blake picked themselves off the floor, dusting off dirt that clung to their clothes.

Weiss was standing behind Blake and noticed there was a bit of dirt on the back of the hoodie. She reached out and brushed her hand over the fabric. Her breathe hitched when her hand came in contact with the firm muscles of Blake's back.

Blake jumped at the sudden feeling of someone touching her back. She turned to give Weiss a puzzled look over her shoulder. Weiss blushed when she saw those amber eyes peering at her. "Y-you have dirt on the back."

"Oh, thanks Weiss. Here let me help you out a bit." Blake said as she stretched out her arms horizontally.

Weiss flushed even more. She ran her hands over Blake's shoulders, feeling the muscles twitch and jump under her finger tips. The heiress bit her lip as she trailed her hands down towards the faunus' lower back. Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder she turned her head and came face to face with Yang.

"Hey." The blonde said. "Want to be my partner?"

Weiss retracted her hands from Blake. She ignored the urge to put her hands on the faunus. The heiress missed the disappointed look on the cat faunus face.

"Sure." The heiress replied.

"Great that means me and Ruby can be partners." Blake said as she threw an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders acting nonchalant. Blake missed the feel of Weiss' smaller hands running down her back.

"Guess that means you guys are partners." Ruby said from under Blake's arm.

Sun perked up with a huge smile, his tail swishing back and forth with his excitement. "Sweet!" He exclaimed as he high-fived Neptune.

Blake watched the duo walk towards the desks. Then she grabbed Neptune's sleeve. He turned around and looked at Blake, a puzzled look on his face. "Sun's bi." The faunus said with a smirk.

Neptune blushed and fumbled his words. "W-w-what are you t-talking about?" He cast a glance at Sun's back as the monkey faunus continued his journey towards the desks _. Maybe i can ask him out sometime._ He thought. Then he remembered Weiss' huge crush on Blake. He turned back and asked. "What about you then?"

Blake's ears perked at the unexpected question. "Oh I'm lesbian dude." She answered casually, hoping Weiss heard.

Weiss, who had been chatting with Yang heard Blake's confession and could _feel_ her brain going haywire. _Oh my god! Now I know i have a an even greater chance. Sadly, most faunus don't like the Schnees._ Weiss thought sadly. Her eyes downcast looking at the floor.

Yang stood next to Weiss and noticed how she went from _super excited_ to really sad and crestfallen. She turned to Blake. "Hey, We're gonna take our seats now."

"Okay, Ruby and I are gonna take a seat over there." The faunus replied. She threw a thumb over her shoulder towards some chairs that were stationed in the corner.

Yang took Weiss' smaller hand in her own and lead them towards a pair of desks and sat down.

Blake and Ruby took their own seats in the corner.

"Okay everyone! I am Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck zipped to the middle of the classroom with his coffee cup. He took a sip. "Today I had you all form pairs. Since it is the first day I want all of you to share some things about yourself with your chosen partner." Oobleck finished his speech with another sip of coffee before rushing out of the classroom.

"That was...odd." Weiss said. She sat in one of the many rows of seats. Sun and Neptune sat two rows infront of them while Ruby and Blake sat two rows behind them. The heiress could make out Ruby talking excitedly about something.

Yang rested an elbow on the wooden table, leaned her head on her hand and turned her head to look at Weiss. "Hey, you like Blake right?"

Weiss flushed. Was she really that obvious? "Is it really that obvious?" She asked facepalming.

"Pretty much." The blonde said with a smirk. "I'm going to tell you how to win her heart."

Weiss removed her hand and stared wide eyed at the smirking blonde. "What?"

Yang smiled at taking the heiress by suprise. It would make it alot funnier in her opinion. She leaned in a bit as if she was telling a great secret. "Blake _loves_ parkour, Tuna sandwiches and books."

Weiss gave Yang a weird look. "Parkour?" She asked puzzled.

Yang took out her scroll, angled the screen so both she and Weiss can watch. The blonde pulled up a video. The video showed a smiling Blake chuckling and looking at something off-screen.

"You think you can clear that?" Yang's voice sounded from the scroll. The camera turned to show a tall brick wall.

"Easily." Blake replied off-screen. Her voice oozing confidence.

The video panned to Blake, who had her shoulders hunched, eyes focused on the wall, her right foot infront and her left foot in the back.

"Okay Miss i'msogoodatparkour show me what you got." Yang mocked. "Ready. Set. Go!"

Blake took off and ran towards the wall. Weiss was expecting her to run into the wall but was suprised when she saw Blake put a foot on the wall and _climb_. The faunus hooked her hands on the top of the wall and pulled herself up, her tail swishing side to side wildly. Blake stood on the brick wall and threw her hands up in triumph.

Cheers from both women could be heard clearly through the speaker. Weiss barely held a gasp at bay as the faunus jumped off the wall, tumbling into a roll and standing without missing a beat. Blake smiled once more at the camera before the video ended.

"Blake can do _that_?" Weiss asked, her mouth agape.

"Yup!" Yang stated cheerfully. Her mouth cracking into a grin. "She's totally _ripped_ too by the way."

Weiss could feel all of her blood move towards her head. Most importantly her face. "How do you and Blake know eachother?" The heiress asked trying to draw attention away from her blush.

Yang's grin grew when she saw Weiss blazing red face. "Oh we known eachother all our lives basically. We did everything together Blake, Ruby and I. Until last year, we had to move back to Patch to take care of our dad."

Yang's eyes dulled when she told her story. She shook it off and asked Weiss "What about you?"

Weiss stiffened. She never talked about her home life, rather she chose to ignore it. "Well, My father is Jacquez Schnee."

Weiss prepared herself for the look of fear she always got when she mentioned her father. Jacquez was anything but friendly and nice. He relied on Faunus for labor in the mines and treated them poorly. Instead all she got was a calm gaze. Like Yang didn't care who she was or what her father did.

"Go on." The blonde encouraged her.

Weiss had a look of confusion. "Wait you're not...you're not scared? Or disgusted?"

Yang took on her own look of confusion. "Why would I be _any_ of those things?"

"W-well m-my father. Surely you heard about what he's done."

Yang gave Weiss a smile filled with warmth. "I know for a fact that you're nothing like your father. I know Blake and Sun would say the same."

Weiss gave Yang a heartfelt smile.

"So-" Yang continued. " You should learn some parkour if you want to go out with Blake." Yang suddenly sprung forward, pointing a finger at Weiss "Or even better have Blake teach you."

"What!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't even know _how_ to do parkour!"

"It's easy, Blake will teach you. Right Blake?" Yang said. her gaze focused _behind_ the heiress.

Weiss felt her stomach drop to her feet. _How much has she heard?_ She thought franticly.

"Yeah I'll totally teach you Weiss." Blake replied from her spot behind the tiny heiress. The faunus' tail low to the ground. "I could teach you today if you want?" She added shyly. Her face turning red as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 _she wants to teach me? Oh this is great i get to spend more time with her!_ Weiss thought happily. "Sure! After school ok? i could give you my scroll number."

Blake took out her scroll while Weiss did the same. Yang watched with a smile on her. _All according to plan._ She thought as the bell rang signaling lunch.

 **(A/N): So i am trying to write longer chapters so let me know if you like this type of writing. i want to know what you guys like or don't like about this story or the way i write so plz leave a review it'll help me out a ton.** **Oh and my birthday is coming up so i guess you guys will have to wait a little longer for another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

The group filed out of the classroom while the bell rang out over the speakers.

"Does anyone know where the cafeteria is?" Blake asked scratching her cat ears. Her deep red blush had subsided.

Weiss walked on the faunus' left. "I have no clue being completely honest."

"Oh i know where it is!" Ruby exclaimed. She literally _vibrated_ with happiness. Her face grew serious. "Onward my noble steed!" Ruby yelled as she jumped into Blake's shoulders. Blake leaned forward with the added weight. Her tail sprung out and wrapped around Weiss' wrist. Weiss jumped in suprise and stared at the furry appendage. Blake regained her balance and shook her head fondly at Ruby and moved whichever way the younger girl gently tugged her ears.

Weiss smiled fondly at Blake. The faunus' tail still hadn't relinquish it's grip. Weiss just let it be, it _was_ rather soft.

Yang sauntered up to Weiss and leaned in, making sure Blake didn't hear her. Neptune and Sun's conversation could drown them out also. "Ya know she's _amazing_ with kids."

Weiss blushed and smiled as Blake pretended to be an airplane. Ruby squealing with delight everytime Blake leaned too far to one side. Yang watched Weiss' expressions with a smile.

"Yeah she is." Weiss replied. She felt the soft tail slowly release it's grip on her wrist. The white haired girl ran her fingertips over the fur as the tail slipped from her grip.

Ruby gently tugged Blake's ears upward causing her steed to stop before two doors. "Here we are!" The brunnette exclaimed happily. Blake chuckled as she grabbed a squirming Ruby and set her down carefully on the tiled floor.

Ruby huffed as she fixed her skirt. Weiss couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. " _I want Blake's head between my legs too._.. _wait that came out wrong."_

While Weiss was dealing with her slip up. (Or was it?) Blake took it upon herself to hold open one of the two doors for everyone. Yang became the new line leader and everyone followed her to the lunch line. Blake smile faltered when she Weiss standing in one spot looking troubled.

"Weiss?" She called. Weiss continued to ignore the faunus. Blake glanced back into the cafeteria before moving towards the troubled heiress. She towered over the small heiress. Blake simply stood there watching the various emotions flicker across Weiss' fair face. Her amber eyes traced over every detail. From the white locks to pink lips. Then she noticed the scar. The faunus thought it only added to her beauty. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Weiss?" Blake said quietly. She huffed when Weiss remained the same. Blake crossed her arms, tail swinging. She thought of a plan. The faunus smiled as she allowed her to tail to brush up against The heiress' nose.

Weiss' brow furrowed when something soft tickled her nose. She shook her head to clear it. Looking up she spotted Blake sporting a toothy grin while her tail roamed over the blue-eyed girl's face.

Weiss smiled and gently grasped the furry apendage. "What are you doing Blake?"

Instinctively, Blake's tail wrapped around Weiss' hand in a firm grip. "You looked troubled so I wanted to make you feel better." Blake said shyly.

Weiss smile widened. "Thank you Blake, it means alot to me."

Blake smiled once more before leading Weiss into the cafeteria. Her tail still entwined with Weiss' hand.

Blake pushed open the door and was greeted with the noises of the cafeteria. Students talking excitedly with one another about what they did over the summer. The scraping of utensils against plates.

Blake scanned the various tables for blonde or a shock of electric blue. She found Yang and the rest of the group sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

Blake rushed over to table with Weiss in tow. Once at the table, Weiss sat next to Sun and Blake sat next to Weiss but across from Yang and Ruby. Sun raised a brow at the sleek, black tail entwined with Weiss' delicate hand. He smirked before leaning in. "Hey Weiss, Blake's tail is _super_ sensitive give it a rub."

Weiss stared a Sun, confused. She shrugged and started to rub the tip of the tail. " _It's no big deal, Sun's probably messing with me-"_

"Gah!"

Blake jolted suddenly and kicked the table, causing it to jump. She hunched forward onto the table, breathing hard like she just ran a marathon.

Weiss suppressed giggle. She hid her hands under the table whilst Yang and Ruby gave Blake concerned looks. "You ok there Blake?" The blonde asked.

Blake peeked out from under her folded arms and nodded shyly. "Just a bad twitch."

Yang's gaze went from a snickering Sun, to an almost _too_ innocent Weiss and settled on a flushed Blake. She gave the black-haired faunus a skeptical look. "Riiigghhhttt."

From his spot next to Ruby, Neptune took a bite of his burger and looked from Blake to Sun. "How are you guys related?" He asked.

Sun looked up from eating his bannana pudding, confusion clear on his face. "We told you, Blake's my sister."

Weiss glanced between the siblings. "You guys look _nothing_ alike."

Blake sighed. "Sun parents were killed during a Faunus rights rally. I was there, i guess you could say i was _born_ into it." Blake's eyes glazed over with past memories. She shook her head. "Anyway, my parents saw found Sun in an alley hiding among the garbage. He was just a baby. We took him in and we were raised together."

Weiss gasped. Her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Neptune looked just as shocked. "Oh my god. I had no idea."

Blake shrugged her shoulders. "It was years ago." She smiled before leaning over and ruffling Sun's spiky blonde hair. "Besides, i couldn't ask for a better brother."

Sun slapped Blake's hand away before licking pudding off his spoon and used the untensil as a mirror to try and fix his already messy hair.

Everyone laughed at the monkey faunus. It felt good to finally lighten the mood. Weiss took in everyone at the table. Ruby and Yang talking Blake's ears off about the country side, Neptune and Sun talking about video games. It all seemed normal. Weiss smiled " _So this is what it's like having friends."_

Blake's stomach growled so loud everyone at the table paused. The faunus looked sheepish. A blush gracing her pale cheeks.

Yang chuckled before reaching for something be her side. "I knew you would be hungry so i grabbed this." The blonde said as she held up a large tuna sub.

Blake snatched the sub out of the blonde's grasp and tore open the plastic wrap before taking a big bite.

Weiss giggled when the feline tail wiggled from her grasp and started to wag. " _Blake really is like one big kitten."_ She thought fondly.

Weiss wasn't very hungry. Neptune accounted for this and snagged the heiress a simple salad. She smiled gratefully at her bestfriend before eating.

However, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered. The orange-haired boy from before sat to the right of the group at his own table, along with his lackeys. Cardin snickered and pulled on a brown rabbit faunus' ears. She let out a cry of pain alerting the the group of friends not that far away.

Weiss felt a pang of sympathy for the faunus. _"It must be hard being a faunus."_

Yang and Blake let out a low growl. They stood up. Tuna sandwich forgotten as Blake stomped over to the table, the blonde following close behind.

Weiss watched the Sun become uneasy, he fidgeted in his seat. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

Sun sighed. "Blake is _super_ into faunus rights." He stared her as if he was thinking about something. "Can we trust you?" He asked finally.

Weiss was taken back. "Of course." She answered quickly.

Sun lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders in a firm grip. His eyes serious. "Can we trust you?"

Weiss felt courage swell up in her chest. "Yes." She answered firmly.

Satisfied, Sun turned his intense gaze towards Neptune. Who watched the scene with interest. Seeing Sun staring at him, he held up his hands. "Hey man, you can trust me too. I won't say anything."

Sun sagged into his seat in relief. "Good. This is _super_ important guys." The monkey faunus turned his head towards his sister and the angry blonde. "Oh no, We should probably do something."

"Hey!" Yang shouted at the orange-haired boy. "Leave her alone!"

Cardin glared at the girls and tightened his grip causing his victim to wince. "What are you going to do about it blondie?"

Blake's faunus ears flattened in anger. "Let. Her. Go." She growled.

Weiss watched with baited breath watching the two interact with the bully. She watched as the boy laughed loudly before shoving the poor rabbit faunus towards Blake. Blake wrapped her arms around the girl as they both fell to the floor.

Yang roared and made an attempt to grab the bully. At the same time Weiss ran towards Blake and the other faunus while Sun looked on with wide eyes.

A boy with a blonde mohawk grabbed a pie and aimed at the Yang. He throw it but missed. Time seemed to slow down as the pie sailed through the air and hit Weiss in the face.

Silence filled the mess hall. Weiss stood still. She grimaced when the pie slid down her face. Blinking the cream out of her eyes, she sent a glare towards the boys that made Neptune shake in his boots.

A sandwich was thrown, missing the girls sittinf on the floor and hitting Cardin square in the face the mustard staining his clothes.

"FOOD FIGHT!"Ruby yelled.

Food started flying from every direction. Tables were flipped and used as protection. Blake pulled the rabbit faunus and Weiss towards a table that was on its side, stumbling and slipping on food that was on the floor.

Yang laughed as she snatched Cardin up by his shirt, slammed him in the table and dragged him along. The boy sputtered as food hit him repeatedly and ruined his clothes.

Sun provided backup for Ruby and started flinging fruit at Cardin's lackeys. He laughed as he saw the blonde boy from before slip and fall on a bannana.

Neptune, concerned for his clothes and his hair ran and hid under a table. He bumped his head several times before forming the fetal position.

Blake huffed. Her ears were the only thing visble from behind the table. The faunus turned her attention towards the two laying on the floor. She giggled when she saw Weiss attempt rid herself of the sticky cream. "You guys ok?"

"Never better." Weiss answered. She searched for _some_ sort of napkin to wipe the cream that slide down her jaw. She missed how Blake stared at the cream as it made its way down her pale neck.

Blake coughed. _I would love to help her clean herself up."_ She thought.

Blake shook her head and ignored her thoughts. She turned to rabbit faunus. "Hey are you okay there miss..?"

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlentina." She rolled and rested her back against the table.

Blake chuckled. "Are you ok miss Velvet?"

Velvet's long ears twitched. "Yeah i'm okay. How about you guys?"

The black-haired faunus looked towards the heiress who had gotten most of the cream off her face.

Weiss huffed as she wiped the offending cream. "I've been better."

Velvet moved over a bit and leaned to the side if the table, looking at the utter chaos.

Amber eyes locked onto Weiss and the small bit of cream that stubbornly clung onto the heiress cheek. "Hey Weiss you missed a part."

Weiss looked at Blake in confusion. "I thought i got it all.'' She held out the napkin towards the cat faunus. "Can you help me?"

Blake cleared her throat and took the napkin from the heiress. She was going to get close to Weiss! Blake felt butterflies in her stomach as she scooted closer to the object of her affections.

Carefully, she wiped the hieress' cheek clean of the cream. Weiss blushed as she took in the amber eyes of the faunus. They were so close she could feel the faunus' breath. Weiss wanted nothing more than to close the distance and kiss the cute girl wiping her face.

The moment was shattered when a blonde blur was thrown over the table and crashed into the faunus, causing them to bump their faces together. Weiss could feel the graze of soft lips against her own.

Blake pulled back holding her nose, oblivious to Weiss' dopey smile. The faunus regarded the groaning blonde mass. "Yang, what are you doing?"

Yang sprang up, her eyes turning red. Her golden locks have been stained with ketchup. "Killing Cardin is what i'm going to do.''

Velvet covered her ears as Yang let out a battlecry before vaulting over the table and tackling a scared Cardin.

The doors to the cafeteria were thrown open. Glynda Goodwitch came marching in through the doors, a heated glare painted on her face. "Children please, do not play with your food."

Yang sprung off of Cardin as if he had the plague and attempted to look innocent, crossing her hands behind her back and whistling.

A tan man with grey hair and a cane sauntered into the cafeteria. He regarded the mess infront of him. His voice a rumble as if he just woke up from sleep. "Well, I see no point in continuing the school day with such a mess. Everyone you are dismissed. I'll arrange the buses to take you all home."

Everyone erupted into whoops and cheers. The students began to rush out of the cafeteria including Velvet, eager to go home.

Weiss and Blake emerged from behind the overturned table. Yang bound over to the faunus and heiress, cheerful despite being caked with food.

"Hey let's go back to the hide out Blake! we can show Weiss and you can train her."

Blake's faunus ears flattened against her head. She wasn't sure if it was okay to bring a _schnee_ of all people to a faunus gang hideout bent on vandalism for achieving faunus rights.

The black-haired girl glanced at the heiress out of the corner of her eye. Her faunus tail curled nervously. On one hand she does get to spend time with her crush. On the other hand she has no idea how the pack will react to having a Schnee around. Before Blake could think on it any longer, Sun and Ruby emerged from their table fort. By some miracle they were not covered in food.

"Yeah Blake, that'll be a great idea! You can train her and Yang and i get to see the pack again!" Ruby seemed to vibrate with happiness.

Neptune crawled from under the table running his hand through his hair, checking to make sure there was not any food stuck in his blue locks.

"Pack?"Weiss questioned. She had no idea the faunus used such.. _animalistic_ terminolgy.

Blake's ears flattened against her head. "Uh yeah, that's kind of what we call of group of faunus that have known eachother a long time."

Yang sauntered up to nervous black-haired girl and throw an arm over broad shoulders. "Yeah! Blake is like the alpha you would say. You guys _have_ to meet the pack, they are awesome people."

Weiss smiled happily. Her parents weren't expecting her home until later, she could spend time with her new crush. "I would love too."

Neptune sighed and looked at Weiss "I've had enough excitment for one day, I'm going home. I'll see you later snowflake." Neptune waved as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Yang snickered. "Snowflake?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and waved off the smirking blonde. "Are we going or not?"

With one last snicker from the blonde bombshell, the group was off. However, Blake was concerned. _What is Neo going to do?_


End file.
